Twisted Tales
by gimme shelter
Summary: classic fairytales with a wicked twist, very mature please read the note before venturing into the stories, they may not be your thing, enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

**twisted tales foreword:** please read before reading the stories :)

Hello lovely reader,

Before reading the twisted tales one shots please read this:

Just a little note regarding these stories, firstly they are mature so if you don't like that sort of thing then its probably better if you stop reading now. And if you think some of the ages are weird please remember that these are set in fairytale times and girls were married off at very young ages.

Secondly, they are all one offs. They will not several chapters or sequels; they are simple stand-alone stories for those who enjoy their fairytales with a little something extra. I will say they can be quite long so they are sectioned up a bit.

I hope you enjoy these stories.

I personally never went in for the traditional fairy tale and besides they always cut out the good parts

I was inspired to write these after reading a book of short stories and watching some shows/ films that run in the same vein, if you enjoy these and wish to read the book please don't hesitate to message me and I'll tell you the title (I'm not broadcasting it on here because I don't want to break any copyright laws or…you know junk like that).

If you have an idea for more fairytales you want to see "altered" please don't hesitate to send a request.

**I hope you enjoy and please spare a few seconds of your time and review**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Twisted tales vol.1**_

**_Sweetest tongue has sharpest tooth_**

_"Little girls, this seems to say,_

_Never stop upon your way,_

_Never trust a stranger friend,_

_No one knows how it will end,_

_As you're pretty, so be wise,_

_Wolves may lurk in every guise._

_Now, as then, 'tis simple truth:_

_Sweetest tongue has sharpest tooth."_

**Part 1**

Daphne could remember her grandmother and mother telling her and her sister stories of wild, bloodthirsty wolves.

It was commonplace in their tiny village, if you could even call the few houses a village, for parents to scare their children with tales of wolves killing young girls that strayed from the forest path.

The lesson of never straying from the path had been drilled into Daphne and her older sister Cordelia for as long as they could remember. This was due to the fact that their grandmother lived in a small house in the middle of the woods, a good two-hour walk from their own home in the village.

The village had been quiet for years and the people rejoiced at their good fortune, for it seemed the wolves had left them and they no longer needed to fear the forest anymore.

Of course they were wrong.

Daphne stood with her mother, father and grandmother in the churchyard. It was a crisp day and the ground beneath their feet crunched with frost. Her mother wept silently behind her as her father gripped her shoulder.

Four days ago her sister had set off on the path to their grandmothers' house, she didn't reach her destination.

The wolves had found her.

She was still so young at just 17 years old and she had died alone, terrified in those woods.

After the service Daphne and her family walked back to the house, her grandmother would never stay anywhere but her own home so she insisted on walking back through the woods even though it would be getting dark soon. Daphne looked over at her sobbing mother and grabbed her fathers arms,

' Shall I go and stay with grandma tonight…to give mother some peace?' her father smiled despite his grief and kissed her forehead,

' You're growing up to quickly for me…I don't want you or your grandmother walking through these woods now, it'll be dark soon'

' Stop fussing, she's with me she'll be fine' her grandmother said huffily, Daphne gave her father a smile and he grabbed her shoulder before she could walk away,

' Daphne…stay on the path' her father said so only she could hear him.

Her grandmother hurried through the woods with Daphne right behind her. She was telling Daphne more tales about the wolves,

' So you mark my words if you ever see a naked man in the woods on a full moon, you run like the devil himself was chasing you' she wasn't silent for long, she soon began to gossip about local events,

' Of course it needs so much work so he must have money' she said in her best gossipy tone,

' Sorry grandma?' Daphne said looking up, suddenly alert

' The hunting lodge in the woods has a new occupant'

' Oh really, did you meet…?'

' Him and no I have not…man must be a fool with too much money to want that place'

' Because of the wolves?'

' Precisely, still I suppose he'll just stay in the day to hunt then travel back to his home' Daphne wondered what he looked like? She had never seen a gentleman dressed in hunting finery and was curious.

**Part 2**

Daphne wrapped herself up in her grandmothers patchwork quilt in front of the fire and listened intently as her grandmother told her stories of wolves and innocent maidens,

' Wolves mate for life you see Daphne, so you remember my child never stray from the path' her grandmother said pulling the quilt off of Daphne and wrapping a deep crimson cloak that she had finished making around her.

Daphne had spent all night mulling over her grandmothers words and as her they walked back through the woods she decided to ask,

' Grandma…what do you mean when you tell me to stay on the path?' she said wrapping the red, hooded cloak around her small frame,

' I suppose you're old enough now to realise we're not just telling you to literally stay on the path…Daphne you must understand that not every man out there will have…honourable intentions towards you'

' You mean…like a kiss?'

' Well…yes but some want more, if a man ever approaches you in such a manner you must stay strong and not falter from the moral path by giving into the temptation he offers you, do you understand?'

' Yes…I think I do'.

The harsh winter didn't ease up once. After two weeks of being stuck in their small house in that small village; Daphne was ready to escape. She packed a basket and after several warning from her parents and agreeing to stay at her grandmothers that night she set off towards the woods.

She trudged through the snow, clutching her red cloak tightly around her and trying to keep to the path. She was halfway when a sudden crunching noise and the sound of a twig snapping made her clutch the knife in her basket. Daphne stepped backwards, her eyes darting everywhere, and walked back into someone.

Daphne gasped and felt strong hands grip her waist to keep her from falling over. Standing behind her was a tall, refined looking man.

His sharp blue-grey eyes inspected her and she was taken aback by his good looks. His hair was dark, short and curly and he had cheekbones you could cut yourself on, slung over his arm were two dead pheasants.

His lips twitched into a small smile but his hand never eased its grip on her arm.

**Part 3**

' Did I scare you? If so I apologise' he said politely

' At least you've got your clothes on' he stared at her curiously before smiling again

' I apologise I'm new here and I've already lost my horse and my companions'

' You bought the lodge out in the woods?'

' I did…I see news travels fast'

' In a small village like that you'll never keep anything quiet' he smiled again and offered her his hand, she took it and they walked together. They stopped and sat down after Daphne offered him some of the food she was carrying.

' Have you always lived here?' he said inquisitively

' Yes my whole life, so have my parents and my grandmother' he smiled faintly and picked up one of the oatcakes,

' Here bite it' he said holding a large piece out to her, she edged forward to bite a piece from his hand and he moved it to his own mouth. She glanced at him briefly before biting a small piece from the edge, her stomach fluttered with nerves as she did. He laughed quietly at her shyness,

' You don't seem lost?' she said looking up at him, he was sitting across from her and he smiled as if everything she said bought him some secret pleasure,

' I have a remarkable object that I carry with me that means I never lose my way'

' I don't believe there is such a thing' she said and she blushed again as he moved to sit beside her and pulled a small gold object from his pocket,

' Seeing is believing' he said smiling

' What is it?' she said staring at it

' It is a compass, see that little needle always points north so I always know where I am'

' I don't believe it, even though I see it' she said running her fingers gently over the compass,

' It is this compass that brings me safely through the woods…it brought me to you'

' What about the wolves, aren't you afraid of them after all the villagers that have been killed these past few weeks?'

' Why should I be frightened of the wolves? It wouldn't do me much good to be afraid would it?' he said quietly, his eyes burning into hers,

' Don't you know the worst wolves are hairy on the inside? At least that's what my grandmother says' a brief look of anger flashed in his eyes,

' Old wives tales! Peasant superstitions! Daphne an intelligent, pretty girl like you should have stopped listening to her tall tales a long time ago!'

' But my grandma says there are werewolves…' he paused and leant down in front of her,

' For believing in old wives tales…you…must be…punished!' he jokingly grabbed her, Daphne laughed as she lay on the freezing snow with him leaning over her,

' I tell you what Daphne; I'll prove to you that I'm not afraid of the wolves. I bet you that using my compass I can get to your grandmothers house across country before you, who will trudge the usual dreary path?'

' Bet me your compass?' she said smiling even though their close proximity was making her excitedly nervous,

' Ok if you beat me you get my compass' he said smiling

' What if you beat me?' she said

' Grant me my hearts desire?' Daphne had heard this before from the foolish boys in the village and believed he wanted a kiss so she agreed and they separated and began walking.

**Part 4**

The huntsman moved swiftly through the trees his days hunting still hung over his arm and the compass remained in his pocket. He reached the house just before sundown and chewed the last remnant off of the bird he had caught; the blood stained the corners of his mouth.

He tapped on the door and the grandmother who was expecting her granddaughter beckoned the child in.

Daphne had trudged slowly at first, the mysterious stranger was clouding her judgement and she hadn't realised how dark it was getting.

She found herself wanting him to beat her.

She reached the house and tapped on the door, a high pitch voice she took for her grandmothers beckoned her in and she rushed in closing the door behind her. She turned and saw the huntsman sitting in front of the fire; he was smiling broadly at her,

' You beat me then as you said you would?'

' I did' he said his smile growing

' Where is my grandmother?'

' She went to fetch logs for the fire, she'll be back in a minute'

' I don't see her' Daphne said looking out of the window. She became uneasy and looked at him, his eyes flickered in the firelight giving them a liquid gold appearance and she gasped, he stood up with his back against the door so she couldn't escape; she stared at his eyes realising now what he was,

' What big eyes you have!' she said breathlessly

' All the better to see you with my dear'

Daphne stepped back and her shoe crunched an object on the floor, she saw her grandmother's glasses crushed under the heel of her boot and followed his gaze to the fire. Just about to burn in the flames was a thick strand of her grandmothers white hair,

' Is that all you left of her?' she whimpered, her fingers fumbled on the table behind her for the knife she carried in her basket but he was quick. He had grabbed her wrist and took the knife,

' Are you afraid Daphne?' he said forcing her back until she was sitting in the chair in front of the fire and he quickly knelt down in front of her, she stared at the amber lycanthropic eyes before her and swallowed,

' It wouldn't do me much good to be afraid would it?' he smiled at her using his words against him; he pulled her boots and stockings off, his fingers on her bare flesh made her stomach flip with excitement. He raised the knife and cut through the ties that held the red cloak around her.

Daphne tried to keep eye contact with him as he grabbed the crimson cloak at her shoulders and used it to pull her towards him until she was kneeling in front of him. He threw the knife across the room and pulled the red cloak off of her before bundling it up and handing it to her,

' What do I do with it?' she said timidly

' Throw it in the fire, you wont need it anymore' she did as he asked and watched the garment burn.

The huntsman walked around the room and extinguished all the other lights, leaving just the fire to light the room. Daphne stayed where she was as he knelt behind her and played with her hair,

' Daphne…such a beautiful name, did you know it means virtuous?' she shook her head and he stood up and sat in the chair,

' So I won my bet…will you let me collect?' she didn't look at him

' What is it your heart desires…a kiss?'

' A kiss would be nice…but I desire more from you Daphne'

' What could I possibly give you…I have nothing' he smiled warmly and leant forwards,

' Stand up Daphne' she did as he instructed

' Remove your clothing and throw it in the fire' he said quietly as he sank back in the chair, she couldn't see his face anymore but she could see the firelight flickering in his eyes.

She knew it was no good denying him; he was much faster and stronger than she was. Besides if she had beaten him she would have happily taken his gold compass.

She unlaced the tight bodice; she'd been tying it tighter lately to hide her blossoming body from the foolish boys in the village.

She threw it into the fire and waited for him to speak again, he could see her breasts through the white material underneath. Her small pink nipples hardened against the material as he watched and his body began to ache with hunger.

Daphne unbuttoned her skirt and slid it down over her smooth, pale legs. She bundled it up and threw it into the roaring fire and waited, he looked and saw her flawless skin and his eyes fell on the small mound between her legs and he began to salivate.

Daphne could feel the heat from the fire prickling against her legs as she timidly unbuttoned the shirt and revealed the last of her bare flesh to him. She stood completely naked before him. Daphne raised her arms to cover her breasts and heard the chair creak as he moved,

' Never cover that beautiful body' he said in a commanding tone.

He moved from the shadows and knelt before her trembling, naked form. Daphne looked down at him as he rubbed his cheek against her soft hip,

' Are you only a man when you dress like one?' she said quietly, he trailed his lips across her flesh and leant back. She watched him remove his dark shirt to reveal the muscled torso beneath,

' What big arms you have' she said quietly

' All the better to hold you with' he said running his hands across her stomach and over her hips,

' Is this what you desire?' she whispered her nerves showing in every word,

'I desire you' he said pulling her down to the floor. His lips caressed her breasts and he playfully bit and sucked her small pink nipples,

' What big teeth you have' Daphne said breathlessly

' All the better to eat you with'.

**Part 5**

**The wolf thought to himself: what a tender young creature! What a nice plump mouthful**

His arms enveloped her.

His lips caressed her.

His flesh pressed against hers as he took her virtue.

Daphne let out an animalistic whimper as he broke through and entered her and he let out a low, deep growl as he laid his face against her small pert breasts. Daphne felt the tears trickle down the side of her face and he quickly licked them away.

The pain burned her as he thrust into her but she didn't want it to end, the feel of his arms around her and his lips on hers was clouding any rational thoughts she had.

He moved gently but he wanted to let go and lose control with her.

He had caught her scent from the other side of the woods and had tracked it until he found her. The scent entranced him, he'd swear it had bewitched him but upon seeing the innocent young Daphne he knew there was no way she could ever be accused of being a witch.

She was pure and kind but he could sense bravery in her.

He could remember a woman once telling him that men may be beasts but they meet their match in women.

He wanted her forever…for his mate.

After it was over he stayed inside of her. He ran his tongue over her body and kissed her lips, refusing to let go of her. He ran a finger along the inside of her thigh and when he raised his hand to look Daphne could see the slight trace of claret blood on his finger. He smiled and licked it off his skin, a look of pure pleasure on his face as he did.

Daphne stared up into the eyes of the feral man and ran her fingers over his cheek,

' You have strayed from the path…be mine forever?' he murmured as he kissed her hand.

**_See! Sweet and sound she sleeps in granny's bed, between the paws of the tender wolf._**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twisted tales vol: 2**

**Rosenrot**

**_White as snow,_**

**_Red as blood,_**

**_Black as ebony._**

**Part 1**

He crept through the woods as he stalked his victim. He knew every inch of these woods and all it's inhabitants.

He raised his arms and fired his arrow through the branches and leaves until he heard it strike and knew it had pierced flesh.

He carried the deer across his shoulders and walked to the edge of the forest. He looked towards the castle that employed him and sighed.

He despised his mistress; she was a vain and heartless woman. He had watched her ensnare the good man that had been lord of the manor before his untimely death.

He had grown up on this estate, following in his father's footsteps and becoming the families' huntsman.

He had been fond of the family. His mother had died giving birth to him and the lords first wife and mother of his child had always been kind to him.

He had been very sad to hear that she had died. But that was a long time ago and now her daughter was growing up and had become more of a beauty than her mother.

He stood, hidden by the trees, and watched her.

He often watched her, but knew it was not his place to approach her. Such was his desire that he had never in all these years even trusted himself to say one word to her. He knew he would be foolish to hope that a beauty such as her would look at him twice when she would be able to have her pick of any eligible prince she wanted.

And so he kept his distance, watching her from the shadows.

**Part 2**

The queen stood in front of her floor length mirror and ran her fingers over the fine ivory, filigree that frames it. She smiled at her own reflection and removed her black velvet robe, letting it fall to floor. She admired her naked form in the mirror, twisting and turning so she could admire every angle.

And she smiled her wickedly vain smile.

_"Mirror, mirror on the wall,_

_Who is the fairest of them all?"_

She uttered as she waited for the usual response. The glass in the mirror cracked and shattered and an eerie voice whispered to her,

_"Queen, you are full fair, 'tis true, but Rosaleen is fairer than you"_

She queen stared at the glass in anger and screamed in rage,

' Lies!' she shouted as she threw herself on the floor and screamed. But she knew the mirror never lied and she had become aware of her stepdaughters growing beauty.

The queen paced the room and tried to calm herself so she could think rationally.

If the girl were gone, there would be no one who could even compete with her beauty.

_The girl had to die._

**Part 3**

The queen reclined on her chaise lounge and summoned her huntsman. He hated to be summoned by her, it was rare but it was never good.

He entered her room to se her lying on the chaise lounge, her robe was open and her body exposed to him.

She smiled and ran her fingers up her stomach and over her breasts,

' Are you nervous my hunter?' she said teasing him

' No my queen' he said as he stared at the floor

' Does anything make you nervous?'

' Not yet my queen'

' Good because I have a job for you my hunter…it is delicate and must stay between the two of us, do you understand?' he already hated the sound of this,

' Yes my queen'

' Excellent, I need you to take Rosaleen out into the forest, deep into the forest…and kill her' he stared at the queen in shock, she proposed murder so calmly,

' My queen…why?'

' I will have no one fairer than me…do you think she's beautiful?' he paused and looked around,

' She is very pretty my queen but so are you'

' Do you think about her often?' she said as she stood up and walked around him, circling him like he was her prey,

' Why would I?' he said calmly

' I've seen you watching her huntsman…do you think of her when you are alone? Do you touch yourself when you think of her? Do you ache for the feel of her naked body against yours huntsman?' she whispered maliciously as she continued to circle him,

' That…that would not be appropriate my queen'

' But you do don't you…take Rosaleen out into the forest huntsman, kill her and bring me back her heart. If you don't I will have your heart!'

He sat in his small cottage on the edge of the forest and handed his elderly father a bowl of broth,

' What do I do father? I need your guidance'

' You're no boy anymore, you've grown to be a strong, intelligent man and I know you'll think of something that will spare that poor girl her life' he said hoarsely

' I cant kill her…I could never hurt her'

' Then don't…that queen is blinded by her own face and it will be her undoing'.

**Part 4**

The huntsman waited till the next morning. He knew Rosaleen walked in the grounds at dawn every morning so he decided to get her away as quickly as he could. She walked down the lawn in her cream dress with her cloak wrapped around her. She approached him hesitantly.

Rosaleen couldn't ever remember talking to him, he seemed to avoid her and in truth she found this huntsman intimidating.

' Rosaleen…your stepmother has asked me to take you for a walk around the forest' he said not daring to make eye contact with her,

' Oh…but why, I don't understand?'

' It's your birthday soon isn't it?' he said quietly

' Yes in four days, I'll be sixteen' she said smiling kindly at him

' Well I think she has plans for a celebration and doesn't want you stumbling upon any of her plans' he said lying quickly

' Oh how lovely…well I mustn't spoil it if she's putting so much effort into it, to the forest then?' he nodded, his stomach sinking, as he knew the queen would be watching from her window.

He offered Rosaleen his arm and she looked at him with beautiful brown, innocent eyes,

' The ground in the forest is very slippery in the morning from the dew and frost melting, I don't want you to get hurt' she smiled and accepted his arm and he led her towards the trees.

The queen watched from her window and smiled maliciously.

He glanced at her as they walked. Her alabaster skin was perfect, not one freckle or imperfection.

Her hair fell in large, thick raven curls and her dark eyes were framed in dark curly lashes.

But it was her mouth that kept his attention the longest, her full, plump lips were a natural deep rose red. He wondered how soft they were.

They'd been walking for a few hours and the sun was breaking through the leaves of the trees.

She stopped and leant against a tree, they were deep in the forest now and his stomach clenched again. He glanced over and saw her removing her cloak; he could see every curve of her body even though her corset restrained her.

He handed her a water bottle and she smiled brilliantly at him, he couldn't help smiling back at her. But as he turned and his hand fell on the knife at his side his heart sank.

He turned around, the knife clenched in his hand, and advanced on Rosaleen.

**Part 5**

Rosaleen stared at him. He was surprised when she didn't scream or try to run away, she lowered the bottle and spoke,

' She isn't planning a surprise for me is she?' she said quietly, her eyes locked on his

' No' he said quietly

' Has she asked you to kill me?'

' Yes'

' Are you going to?'

' I don't wait to' he lowered the knife and she walked over to him

' She'll want proof that you killed me though and I suppose if you go back without any she's got plans for you?'

' If I don't take your heart back to her she's going to take mine…and after she's killed me she'll just send someone else out to kill you, Rosaleen I could never hurt you'

' I know…we've never spoken before today but I know you have a good heart and I'm sorry you've been put in this situation' he rubbed his face and sat down on a rock feeling exhausted,

' Rosaleen…you need to run' he muttered

' But what about you?' she said in surprise

' I'll think of something…please just run!'

' No…I cant do that to you, if I run I'm condemning you to death and I don't want you to die' he sighed and stood up, he stomped over to her and grabbed her arm,

' Stop being a child Rosaleen, this isn't a game!'

' I'm not a child!' she shouted ripping her arm away from him,

' I'm trying to help you Rosaleen!' she looked up at him and he could see the fear screaming in her eyes, he sat back down on the rock, rubbing his face and she crouched in front of him,

' What will you do?' she said, her voice quivering

' I'll cut the heart out of a deer, it will be about the same size…let's just hope it fools her' Rosaleen stood up but she slipped on the dewy grass, he was on his feet in seconds and caught her before she hit the ground.

He held her in his arms and they stared into each other's eyes and he felt her fingers dig into his back.

Rosaleen pulled herself forwards and gently pressed her lips to his, he hesitated before kissing her back and holding her tighter to his body.

**Part 6**

He broke away and laid her down on the ground before sitting up,

' I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that' he said

' But I wanted you to' she said looking at him with her innocent eyes

' It's wrong, you're too good for a man like me'

' That's ridiculous…you're a good man' he turned to look at her and she extended her hand to him, he took it and lay back down next to her,

' What is your name? I've only heard people refer to you as the huntsman' she murmured as she stroked a strand of hair from his face,

' Jacob' he murmured as he put his hand on hers, she smiled and her stomach fluttered nervously at his touch,

' I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me Jacob…how could I ever repay you?'

' Just stay safe…that's all I ask' he kissed her hand and sat up

' There must be something I could do for you?' she said still clutching his hand

' Really Rosaleen you don't need to repay me'

' But I want to' she sat up next to him and tugged the ties of her corset that laced up the front of her body. Jacob glanced over and grabbed her hands,

' No Rosaleen…you don't have to do that'

' I want to…love me Jacob' he didn't know what to do, he had never felt helpless before, Rosaleen lay back down and he fingered one of the ties of her corset,

' You don't know what you're asking Rosaleen' he said quietly

' I do Jacob…love me' her fingers tugged the material of her dress and raised it up over her legs. Jacob sighed and pressed his face against her stomach,

' Don't feel guilty Jacob, I'm asking you to love me…I could never trust anyone like I trust you' he raised his head and looked at her,

' I cannot deny my heart has desired you for so long Rosaleen' he leant down and kissed her before moving back so he could move his arms. He began to unlace the corset, Rosaleen smiled gently at him and waited for him but Jacob had quick, nimble fingers and had the corset unlaced in minutes.

He parted the corset and she sat up slightly so he could pull it off her but he paused and let go of the strands,

' No Rosaleen…you need to go' he said quietly, Rosaleen blushed feeling embarrassed and humiliated.

She stood up and held her corset together; her eyes were burning with tears,

' I thought you cared about me?' she said, she knew how childish she sounded but she didn't care,

' I do care about you…that's why I'm not doing this' he couldn't look at her as he spoke and she knew he wouldn't look at her even if she stood there all day.

Rosaleen began to walk away from him into the trees, she kept hoping she would hear him shout her name but he didn't make a sound.

**Part 7**

He waited silently, as still as stone until the creature came snuffling through the undergrowth to him.

Without thought he pulled the creature down and snapped its neck before carefully removing its warm heart.

He handed it to the queen, who smiled maliciously and looked at the heart hungrily,

' You did well my huntsman…very well' she handed the heart to the grimacing servant beside her, who took it away,

' Please sit down' she instructed him and he obeyed.

There was silence for so long until the servant returned carrying a silver plate.

The huntsman watched in disgust as the queen began to devour what she thought was her young stepdaughters heart.

She paused halfway through and looked at him,

' You deserve a reward for your fine work huntsman, what do you desire?' she smiled as blood dribbled down her chin,

' Release me from your service, allow me and my father to leave unharmed' she was shocked but only momentarily,

' Have I killed any bloodlust you had huntsman…or did I succeed in taking her heart as well as yours?'

' Neither my queen…my father is ill and there is a man across the country who could help him but he would never make the trip alone, release me so I may help him please?'

' Hmmm…very well, I really don't have much use for you anymore…leave tonight though' he nodded and left her alone in the chamber to devour the deer's heart.

**Part 8**

He did leave with his father but his father only lived another 8 months. There had been no man who could have saved him; Jacob just wanted his freedom from the queen.

He buried his father and wandered the countryside as a nomad, he knew how to avoid others and live off the land and he felt content.

But he spent every night thinking of Rosaleen. He often wondered what had become of her?

He often wondered if she was even still alive.

A year after his fathers death his feet brought him back to the forest where he had taken Rosaleen and helped her escape.

The forest where he could have held her body and loved her.

He wandered through it and found the place where she had walked away from him; the forest hadn't changed enough to stop him.

He followed the route she had taken and came to a large gorge, it had perhaps once been a great river but it was now dry and cracked.

He stared down into it as he walked along and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a body.

He climbed down and couldn't believe his eyes; there lay the queen. She was dressed in rags and animals had eaten half her body, the rest was slowly rotting.

He knew her death had been the result of the rocks she had fallen onto but why had she been here and dressed in those rags?

He followed the path of the dried out river deep into the forest. The rain began to pour as he climbed out of the gorge and ran into a cave nearby. He managed to light a fire and walked to the back of the cave.

As he walked along he could see long dried out flower petals on the ground, he frowned and followed them. They led deep down into the ground where the walls around him glittered in the firelight.

He came to an opening and raised the torch above his head to cast more light. In the centre of the cave was a great bramble of thorns and even stranger than that were the blood red roses.

They were full of life, how could they live down in this deep and dank cavern?

He walked over and drew his knife, there was something inside the brambles, it was as though they had been put there to guard that something.

He cut away enough to see a pale, flawless hand resting on a still body.

He was about to cut away more when he saw the small inscription on a smooth stone at his feet,

_" Death does not claim her, only sleep,_

_The black-hearted queen fell deep,_

_While the roses bloom blood red,_

_She will sleep; she is not dead. "_

He read it twice before he began to furiously hack away at the brambles and thorns.

His hands were bleeding by the time he'd cleared them and could see the face of _she_.

He gaped as he gently pulled the sheer white cloth away from her body,

' Rosaleen?' he said quietly

**Part 9**

There she lay, perfect and untouched. Her hair was longer and she had grown but it was she. He gently ran his fingers over her face and was stunned to feel the warmth of her skin; surely down here in this cold she would be freezing?

He couldn't get his head around it. He stepped away from her and gathered up a pile of the brambles, though he did remove every single red rose, before using the to create a fire.

The fire lit up the cavern and he looked at Rosaleen again. He couldn't see if she was breathing so he laid his head against her breast and listened for her heart beat.

As he laid his face on her warm skin he felt her chest gently move and he heard the gentle thump of her heart.

She was alive.

He smoothed her hair out of her face and remembered all the tales he had heard of beautiful princesses being awoken from a curse by a kiss. He hesitated before leaning down and kissing Rosaleen's red lips.

She didn't stir. He leant down and kissed her again and still she didn't move.

He kissed her lips, her cheeks, her neck and her chest and still she didn't move.

Jacob fingered the ties of her bodice and wondered…would it take more than a kiss?

He had heard a story from a boy once of a sleeping princess who was awoken not by a prince but by a simple servant who had woken her by taking her innocence while she slept, could it really work?

He wanted Rosaleen to open her eyes so badly.

He pulled off his own clothes before he picked up his knife and made a long slit all the way up the white dress she was wearing.

Jacob climbed onto the stone bed she lay on and straddled her body. He knelt over her and slowly ran his hands up her body, parting the white dress to reveal her pale flesh as he did.

He stared at her naked form; she was perfect. Her breasts were perfectly rounded with small pink nipples and there wasn't a mark on her skin to spoil its flawlessness.

He parted her legs carefully before lying on top of her and holding her close.

He pushed himself inside of her and her warmth enveloped him as he thrust in and out of her fragile form.

Rosaleen opened her eyes slowly and felt like her body was on fire. She could feel his weight crushing her and his moans of pleasure, she gasped and the man paused his movements.

He released her nipple from his teeth and looked up into her fearful eyes,

' Jacob?' she whispered, her voice husky. Jacob smiled and cupped her face in his hands as he kissed her passionately,

' Should I stop?' he whispered and she shook her head, he kissed her again as he thrust sharply into her causing her to moan loudly.

Jacob thought back to all the nights when he had pleasured himself at the thought of Rosaleen, now her body pleasured him.

He raised her up and made his thrusts slower but sharper. Her breasts bounced and she gasped for breath as Jacob let out a loud moan and came inside of her.

They lay together on the remains of her white dress, clinging to each other so tightly that there wasn't a gap between any of their flesh.

Blood stained the white dress, the crimson on the white.

He kissed her lips as she told him her story and promised her that he would protect her.

He promised that whatever she wanted she would have.

She was his Rosaleen; she was his queen.

_**She wants it and that's fine,**_  
><em><strong>so it was and so it will always be,<strong>_  
><em><strong>She wants it and that's the custom,<strong>_  
><em><strong>whatever she wants she gets.<strong>_

_**hope you enjoyed, please review xxx  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Twisted tales vol. 3  
><strong>

**Possess **

**Part 1**

Lyneth sat by the window watching the snow coat the road with a light dusting that would be knee deep by the time the sun rose.

she hated it here.

But a good daughter does what she's told, even if it does mean sitting in the corner of a grotty tavern while her father gambles away the last of his wealth.

There had at one time been a lot of wealth but since her mothers death all those years ago he had managed to drink, gamble and whore nearly all of it away.

She often wondered if she hated him? But more often than not, one look into his pitiful, lost eyes and she would remember this poor excuse for a man was her father.

And so she sat and waited in the corner while he squandered the last of their money.

She missed their old house, she wasn't bothered about the fine dresses and jewellery but she did miss her home. He had gambled it away in a card game years ago and it was now home to a new family.

The smell of various spirits and the smoke that billowed from pipes made her head swim. She stood up and walked outside into the cold fresh air.

She didn't bother to tell him where she'd gone, he wouldn't notice anyway and she doubted he'd care.

When she eventually went back inside it was just her father and another man at the table. She slipped through the crowd around the table and stood beside her father,

' I've got it tonight Lyneth, this is the night my luck changes!' he couldn't contain his excitement and Lyneth knew this was where it always went wrong for him.

He didn't have a gamblers face; he lacked what she had heard one man call "a decent poker face".

Lyneth looked up to see who his opponent was but the man wore a black cloak with the hood pulled up high enough to mask his face.

The hooded man pushed all his money, which he seemed to have collected from the other men who had been playing, into the centre of the table. Her father visibly gulped, he hadn't had that much money in years and he also didn't have enough to match the wager.

An older man next to the gambler leant down and nodded as his master whispered something in his ear,

' My master said if you don't have the money to match him what else would you be willing to bet?' her father paused before digging his hand into his breast pocket,

' I have this, not worth much but…' Lyneth stared at him in anger and shock; he was handing over her mother's necklace.

The only thing left of her mothers, it was supposed to be hers and she had treasured it for years. It was tear shaped sapphire on an intricate white gold chain, and as her father placed it on the table she could feel her heart breaking.

It wasn't the price of the pendant but the sentimental value that caused her to stare at her father with silent rage,

' Don't worry pet, I can't lose' he said gleefully as he flashed his cards at her.

The hooded mans servant spoke again,

' My master says its not enough, match the bet or leave now with the few coins you have left'

' No…no I…you could have my girl…my Lyneth?' even some of the drunk men watching the exchange gaped at him, Lyneth felt as though someone had violently kicked her in the stomach and she could feel the hooded mans eyes burning into her skin,

' Don't worry pet I can't lose' he whispered to her, Lyneth was too shocked to even contemplate arguing with him so the two men played.

**Part 2**

Of course he could lose, and he did. She felt numb as the hooded man rose and began to walk away from the table but first he leant over and muttered to her father, while his manservant collected up his winnings.

'_If you are so careless of your treasures, you should expect them to be taken from you'_

Her father stared numbly at the table, he couldn't even look at her and she didn't want to look at him.

She was jolted from her shock by the manservant, who held out his free hand to her, he smiled pitifully at her,

' Please come with me miss?' she took his hand and let him lead her outside to a carriage,

' You'll be alright miss, he's not a bad man' he muttered quietly.

He helped her into the coach, which she was surprised to find empty, and closed the door behind her. She had expected the mysterious man to be in here waiting to gloat over his winnings.

She wasn't sure how far into the journey she fell asleep but when she woke up the sky was lighter and the snow had coated everywhere in a blanket of pure white.

The carriage stopped in the courtyard of a gothic looking mansion and the door was instantly opened by the older manservant who helped her down and took her inside.

She was fed a hot meal and shown to a room where she could bath and change. She emerged dressed in the cream dress that had been left for her and was led back down to a parlour where the manservant, whose name she learnt was Bates, was waiting for her.

Bates waited for her to sit in one of the dark leather chairs before speaking,

' The master has asked me to convey a few rules to you miss;

Firstly don't wander off at night, we get all sorts round here.

Secondly if you require anything tell your maid Josephine and we shall get it for you.

Thirdly you are under no circumstances allowed into the west wing of the house, do you understand?'

She nodded and bates smiled served her a cup of tea while he spoke about the house and the grounds. He pointed out the forest just across the field at the back of the house and warned her against wandering off in there,

' You'd get lost I tell you miss, even I wont set foot in there no one will…except the master but he's lived here his whole life probably knows those woods like the back of his hand'

' When do I meet him?' she said quietly

' Of you probably wont miss, he keeps to himself but he has almost given you the run of the house'

' Doesn't he eat?'

' Course he does, he is still a human man miss but he's very…private'

' Why does he shut himself away?'

' Story for another time miss, he'll be out hunting now anyway' with that bates wouldn't utter another word about his master and instead tried to focus Lyneth on the many antiques the masters family had collected, but her mind drifted to the absent master.

**Part 3**

2 months passed before she saw him, and even then it was at a distance out of her bedroom window.

When another month passed and bates told her the master had gone away for a few days she couldn't help feeling a tad disappointed.

She had explored every inch of the house and grounds but she was young and curious.

She had walked to the edge of the forest but didn't dare go in.

She had walked to the bottom of the staircase that led to the west wing but didn't dare go up.

She had made a friend in her maid Josephine though; she sat in her bath while Josephine scrubbed her hair clean,

Josephine was in her 30's and delighted in telling Lyneth stories about the master's ancestors,

' Apparently his grandfather had 5 wives one after the other and they say he had a chamber in the west wing where he killed them all after he had deflowered them on their wedding night'

' That cant be true?' she said her skin prickling

' Well folks in the town a few miles over call the masters bedroom the bloody chamber'

' Why?'

' Where his grandfather deflowered all them girls innit, or perhaps it the room where he killed them all, who knows' she said washing Lyneth's back

' What else?'

' His father had eight mistresses, and his great grandfather was known to take a peasant girl from a village and make her run through the forest so he could hunt her and impale her' Josephine giggled

' Impale her?' Josephine rubbed soap into her hands and ran her hands up and down Lyneth's arms and onto her stomach,

' Yes miss…you do understand me?' Lyneth looked at Josephine and shook her head

' Once he caught her he…excuse my language miss…fucked her' Lyneth gaped

' So what you're saying is all the men in his family are sexual deviants?'

' Sounds right don't it…maybe that's why he keeps himself shut away all the time…doesn't wanna act on his carnal urges' she giggled again and rubbed the soap into Lyneth's full, pert breasts. Lyneth felt a twinge in the pit of her stomach as Josephine washed her and couldn't help thinking of the master,

' Have you been up to the west wing Josephine?'

' Nope no one but the master and bates go up there…and I wouldn't dream of setting foot up there'

' Have you ever seen him Josephine?'

' Oh yes…fine looking man, he's a count you know? Considering he comes from a family of sexual deviants miss I'm telling you if you saw him you'd open your legs for him and lie down…he's a very good looking man, cruel but good looking'

' I haven't seen him…why is he cruel?'

' He's landlord to a lot of people and I think he's fair but many don't cos they don't get a free house I suppose, and he'll never quite live down his families past…people round here say he's a beast'

' That's cruel'

' You're too innocent…please don't think I'm being rude miss but is it true he won you in a game of cards? Lyneth nodded solemnly

' My god I thought that was a cruel joke…still he's looking after you though?'

' Better than my own father ever managed to' she said sourly

' Maybe he plans to deflower you in the bloody chamber miss' Josephine laughed as Lyneth blushed and splashed soapy water at her.

**Part 4**

Lyneth didn't sleep well after her conversation with Josephine. She tossed and turned certain she could hear whimpers echoing in the hallways. She climbed out of bed, the cold instantly hit her through her flimsy white nightdress and she wrapped a red robe around herself.

She lit a candle and walked along the corridor to an opening where all the staircases met. She was sure she could hear something and gingerly she placed her foot on the first step that led to the west wing.

She followed the stairs up and then crept along a corridor, she could see light coming from a slightly ajar door and was glad of it when a slight gust of icy wind blew her candle out.

She placed it on the floor against the wall and crept quietly towards the door.

Lyneth almost screamed as a muffled shout of pain echoed down the walls from the room.

She was aware she was shaking but her feet were leading her on.

She got to the door and peeked through the crack.

There he was, the count. The master of this grand house kneeling on the floor in his trousers, his torso bare and glistening with sweat from the fire he knelt in front of. His back had large raised red welts on it and she watched as he flung his arm back and beat himself with thick black whip. He repeated his action becoming more and more frantic with his self-flagellation until he let out a loud cursing sound and fell onto all fours.

Lyneth moved quickly and quietly back to her room and locked the door behind her, she still hadn't seen his face but now the thought of looking this man who punished himself in the ye terrified her.

She barely slept that night and was on edge all the next day, what if he'd some how known she was there? Would he punish her like he punished himself?

She went to bed feeling uneasy but still drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

She awoke and opened her eyes, it was still dark out but a candle flickered on the table,

' You were told not to go up to the west wing' a low voice muttered menacingly, Lyneth instantly began to shake as she realised he was sitting in the shadows of her room,

' I…I...'

' You were there last night weren't you? You forgot your candle' he said and she saw him extend his hand to point at the flickering candle on the table,

' I'm so sorry…but I heard noises…I heard you and I thought someone was hurt and…'

' Be quiet' she instantly clamped her mouth shut and sat in silence fearing this man,

' Stand up' his voice was full of command and she didn't dare disobey him, she pushed the covers away and climbed out of the bed. She stood still and waited for him to shout at her, maybe even beat her but he remained still in the shadows,

' Remove your nightdress' he commanded, her hands shook as the removed the flimsy material from her skin and let it fall to the ground,

' There's a blindfold on the table beside your bed…put it on' she did as she was told and waited, the cold air hardened her nipples and she wanted desperately to cover herself,

' Turn around and put your hands on the wall' she fumbled in her blindness until she came to the wall and placed her hands on the cold stone.

He stood up and walked over to her, she heard every footstep and felt his presence behind her.

She jumped as he ran his finger down her back and let his hands rest on each cheek of her behind, she gasped as he roughly squeezed the flesh beneath his palms letting his fingernails dig in.

Next he ran his hands down the back of her thighs and she whimpered as he pushed her legs apart before moving his hands back to her behind,

' Did you see me last night?' he murmured, she nodded

' Yes'

' Have you heard stories about me?'

' No' he sharply smacked her behind with one hand while the other hand muffled her shout,

' Don't lie to me I know Josephine's got a gob on her so what did she tell you?'

' Nothing about you…she was talking about your ancestors' her voice was shaking and she wanted to cry,

' And what did she say?'

' She told me about the bloody chamber' she said shaking she was even more surprised to hear him genuinely laugh quietly,

' And did she say what the chamber looked like?'

' She said it's your room and that you still have all your grandfathers torture devices in there' he laughed again and removed his hand from her behind. He slid it round to the front of her body while the other hand slid down her neck until both rested on her breasts. He massaged them gently enjoying their soft plumpness and the pert nipples; he heard her moan under her breath and removed his hands.

He would punish himself for this later.

' You will join me for dinner tomorrow Lyneth' he said, it was more of an order than a question, she trembled as he pulled her dark hair back and she felt cold metal on her chest,

' When you hear the door close you may remove the blindfold and go back to bed and please ignore any sounds you hear from now on…and also ignore Josephine and her gossip' she nodded and heard him cross the floor and close the door.

**Part 5**

The next afternoon Josephine arrived carrying a box and smiling,

' Going to dinner with your possessor are you?' she said giggling, she did all the talking as she helped Lyneth put on the new white dress the count had purchased for her that morning.

She walked with Josephine to the dining hall where bates met them,

' You're not eating here tonight miss Lyneth, please follow me and Josephine you may go and eat in the kitchen you're done for the night' Josephine nodded and walked away as Lyneth followed bates towards the west wing.

Her heart pounded harder in her chest with every step she took and didn't stop when bates seated her at a small table for two in the room where only nights ago she had witnessed the count beating himself.

Bates left her alone in the room and she looked around warily,

' Are you frightened Lyneth?' she jumped as he stood up from a chair in front of the fire, she'd had no idea he was there,

' A little' he turned around and smiled at her, Josephine had been right about one thing, he was good looking and now his sharp blue eyes burned into her and he crouched beside her.

She didn't dare move as he raised his hand and ran his finger over the pendant around her neck,

' Are you pleased to have that back?' he said running his finger over the tear shaped sapphire that had been her mothers before he'd won it,

' Yes…thank you'

' Don't thank me it is yours', his face was inches from hers as his fingers slipped off the metal onto her skin,

' Come with me?' he said standing and offering her his hand, she took it and he led her across the room and through some double doors.

They emerged into a large bedroom, she knew it had to be his and she felt nervous,

' Do you see any instruments of torture he murmured, his lips inches away from her ear,

' No' she said shakily

' Do you think the rumours about me and my family are true, do you think I'm a beast?' he ran his hands down her bare arms and she quivered,

' No'

' You should…my ancestors were beasts Lyneth but the bloody chamber…the hunting…none of that is true but they could be cruel but so can many men when a beautiful woman is in their bed'

' I see' her voice was still shaky as he pushed the sleeve of her dress down so he could kiss her exposed shoulder,

' Do I make you nervous my little beauty?'

' Yes you do' she said slightly breathlessly as he wrapped an arm around her and rested his hand on her stomach,

' Do you think me wicked after what I did to you last night…or perhaps you secretly enjoyed it?'

' I…I don't know…'

' Do you want me to touch you again Lyneth?' he said, his breathe hot on her neck as his lips caressed her exposed skin,

' I couldn't…I mustn't'

' Why?'

' People would call me a whore'

' No one would dare call you a whore…I'd never let them' she felt him sharply begin to unlace the back of the dress until he was tearing the material apart.

Lyneth gasped as he picked her up with such ease and laid her on his bed, he crouched over her and tore the remnants of the white dress from her body.

He stood over her, observing every inch of her bare flesh, she wore nothing except the tear shaped sapphire.

He ran his hands over her body and rubbed his face against her full breast, taking her pink nipple in his mouth and suckling it gently.

He stood up and raised her up with him,

' Undress me' he murmured softly to her.

Timidly she began to remove his shirt not daring to touch his bare flesh until he grabbed her hands and ran them down his lean, muscular torso to his trousers.

She unbuttoned them and pulled them down so he was as naked as her, she looked away and he turned her face back to him,

' You are innocent aren't you…have you really never seen a naked man?' she shook her head and he crouched down and pulled her off the bed onto the floor with him, he rolled her over so he was on top of her.

Taking her hand he guided her over his body, enjoying the sensation of her touch. He ran his fingers between her legs and felt how innocent she was,

' Would you really give yourself to a beast like me?' he said kissing the mound between her legs,

' Yes' she said quietly, he leant down and kissed her gently before thrusting inside of her and causing her to shout with pain. She struggled against him a bit at first, whimpering and crying but he was persistent and refused to stop, not that she asked him to.

She spent every night with him and every night he taught her something new, she learned to pleasure him and what it was like to be pleasured by him.

Some nights he was tender and made love to her slowly, his body grinding in rhythm with hers as he kissed her and held her tightly to him.

Other nights she would call him a beast, the nights when he was animalistic and rough. When his teeth bit at her nipples and he would spank her behind, she found herself enjoying these nights more and more, it seemed like every time the pleasure built.

**Part 6**

He held her hand as they walked across the field, him in a smart black suit and her in the first white dress she'd worn since he'd ripped her other one off the night he took her. He looked over at her and smiled and picked one of the red roses from her hair, they could still hear people celebrating at the house enjoying the newlyweds' happiness and the counts wine.

He led her through the dark trees of the forest removing his clothing as they walked, he had asked her to remain fully clothed until they reached the clearing.

The clearing was his place and he wanted it to be theirs.

He was completely naked by the time they reached it, it was a small patch but the sun broke down through the trees and illuminated it.

He stripped her bear and tied her wrists around a tree branch; his lips caressed her body working his was down until he was kneeling between her legs.

He raised one leg over each of his shoulders and began devouring her, his teeth nipped at her clit causing her to moan and thrash her body.

Josephine had never been one to mind her own business and had watched the newlyweds walk across the field to the forest. Part of her was concerned that the gossip about the counts family was true and that she would never see that sweet young girl again. She of course followed them at a distance and watched them now in the clearing.

Lyneth was straddling the count, riding him furiously both making animalistic noises as he grabbed her hips and slammed harder into her. Lyneth grabbed her breasts and massaged them, smiling deviously at him until he sat up and buried his face in her breasts, sucking the small rosebud pink nipples of her bouncing breasts.

Lyneth pushed him back down and pinned his arms eyeing him hungrily as she slowed down,

' Go faster' he growled and her smile grew

' Make me' she said teasing as he rolled her over so he was on top.

Josephine watched them both growling and rolling around in the undergrowth like wild animals and saw them both tense up and moan in pleasure as they climaxed.

She left them to their pleasures and walked back across the field and joined bates,

' Where'd you go?' he said downing his wine

' For a walk'

' Making sure the old wives tales about the family aren't true more like' he said laughing

' Perhaps'

' And just what did you witness?' he said cocking an eyebrow,

' If there's a beast in that man it's met its match in that woman…that little beauty'.

**i hope you enjoyed, please review xxx**


End file.
